Angkon
Angkon is a Saiyan warrior who was the partner of Buria, but, was reassigned to another team. While the latter was stuck in suspended animation on the planet Gorchaka, the former was killed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Angkon was sent to Hell for several misdeeds he had done throughout his life, but managed to escape the wretched place and landed on Snake Way. He flew off the million-mile long track after many Earth days, and planned to escape the afterlife (however, he had yet to formulate how to do so). Unfortunately for him, King Yemma caught Angkon at Snake Way and revealed that he knew Angkon escaped from Hell and was planning to send him back. However, on Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai telepathically discovered what Angkon had done and was impressed at how powerful the Saiyan was, being able to escape from Hell itself. King Kai managed to convince Yemma telepathically to let the Saiyan go and train under him. Yemma refused initially, but, upon being informed that King Kai's new training techniques are much more strenuous than before, Yemma agreed to let Angkon train under the fun loving King Kai. For many Earth years, Angkon trained under King Kai and mastered many techniques, including King Kai's new techniques like the Super Kaio-ken and the Power Bomb. The Saiyan also fought in the Other World Tournament and became champion in every single one, much to the chagrin of every fighter who lost against him. Angkon was initially harsh and unkind towards King Kai, but, later on, the two formed a tight friendship. The Saiyan also discovered the errors of his past and decided to become a better person in the afterlife. After which, Angkon suddenly remembered his old friend Buria and asked King Kai if he was still alive. King Kai checked telepathically and revealed that he was still alive, living on the planet Earth. Angkon and King Kai returned to Yemma and attempted to convince him to let Angkon stay on Earth for one day in order for him and Buria to have a reunion of sorts. Yemma allowed this after recieving incentive from King Kai. Angkon then landed on Earth, and raced through the planet in order to find his friend. The two finally found each other and had a happy reunion. Angkon also reunited with another old Saiyan friend named Barquett. However, their reunion was cut short, as a psychotic Saiyan named Abduc threatened the Earth's existence. Angkon aided his old and new allies in their fight against him. Personality Angkon's initial personality was like Vegeta's; he was cocky, arrogant, snyde, ruthless, and agressive. However, after forming his friendship with King Kai, he gained a much lighter side to his personality, and became a more likeable person. Power level After training in the Other World, Angkon's power level rose even above Goku's at the latter's base form. When using the Super Kaio-ken technique, his power will rise to even higher levels. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Full Power Energy Ray': Angkon will fire several energy beams from all of his fingers, all of which deal an equal amount of damage to the opponent. *'BackFlash': Angkon will create two large balls of energy from the palms of his hands, fling them towards the opponent, then fire a Chou Makouhou from his mouth. *'Chou Makouhou': Angkon can fire a Chou Makouhou in his base form. *'Impalement Rush': Angkon will charge at the opponent so quickly that he will end up piercing the foe's skin. *'Powercut': Angkon will uppercut the opponent, then fire a Full Power Energy Ray at the opponent while the latter is still in mid-air. Great Ape Form *'Chou Makouhou': Angkon can fire a red beam from his mouth in this form. Super Kaio-ken *'50x Power Up': Angkon's power will be upgraded to 50 times its original strength. *'100x Power Up': Angkon's power will be upgraded to 100 times its original strength. *'Power Bomb': While in the 100x Super Kaio-ken, Angkon can create a Spirit Bomb 100 times stronger than a regular Spirit Bomb. *'Ultimate Power Bomb': While in the 100x Super Kaio-ken, Angkon will create a Power Bomb 50 times stronger. Transformations *'Great Ape': Angkon can transform into a Great Ape, and can do so without the use of a moon, due to his incredibly tough training sessions with King Kai. *'Super Kaio-ken': Though not technically a transformation, the Super Kaio-ken is counted as such by the Saiyan. He unlocked this "form" while training with King Kai. Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters